


Не сможешь избежать солнца

by natlivori



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natlivori/pseuds/natlivori
Summary: История о том, как Лютик вывил из себя некую волшебницу и внезапно телепортировался в очень странное место.Или как Оберин решил прогуляться в тот день и не ожидал, что красивый незнакомец упадет с неба.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Oberyn Martell
Kudos: 1





	Не сможешь избежать солнца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Avoid The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409463) by [a_humble_bastard (our_pens_are_sharp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_pens_are_sharp/pseuds/a_humble_bastard), [our_pens_are_sharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_pens_are_sharp/pseuds/our_pens_are_sharp). 



Возможно, злить и без того расстроенную чародейку было не самой умной идей Лютика. Но, если честно, он тоже был немного зол на Йеннифэр.

Потому что, это было несправедливо. Геральт накричал на него, прогнал и обвинил его во всем, что пошло не так, потому что она порвала с ним. В целом, это Йеннифэр во всем была виновата. Это она пыталась связать себя с джином, в результате чего Геральт спас ее своим чертовым желанием, это она присоединилась к чертовой охоте на дракона, в то время как Лютик дал понять, что они не будут в этом участвовать, и это она поссорилась с Геральтом за несколько минут до этого. Так что, когда Геральт накричал и прогнал его, первым инстинктом было догнать ее.

– Ты! – выкрикнул Лютик, – Йеннифэр! Стой сейчас же!

Она обернулась и посмотрела на него, ее фиалковые глаза покраснели, но выглядели не менее яростными.

– Чего тебе, бард? Оставь меня в покое.

– Я не знаю, что ты сделала или сказала Геральту, что он такой- такой злой, но, – он указал пальцем на нее. – но ты исправишь это- сейчас!

– Зачем? – она усмехнулась. – Ты не можешь знать, почему мы поругались, кто сказал, что это моя вина?

– Это не имеет значение. Я не хочу ввязываться в это! Вернись и заставь его не злиться, чтобы снова все было хорошо!

– Послушай, я не в настроении для этого, так что сгинь, ладно?

По ее взгляду он мог бы сказать, что она серьезна, а также ей действительно больно, и Лютик знал, что будет разумно заткнуться… но он не может молчать. Ему тоже больно, черт возьми. Он пережил эту проклятое путешествие на эту чертову гору, где его все игнорировали и пренебрегали его чувствами. Он устал от этого.

– Нет! – сказал он, топнув ногой, – Я не уйду, пока вы снова не помиритесь!

– Правда что ли? Это мы еще посмотрим. 

Она так пристально на него смотрела, что на ее фиалковых глазах показались слезы. Лютик понял, что он облажался еще до того, как ее руки направились на него. И внезапно земля ушла из под ног- и он сильно рухнул... Однако вместо холодного твердого камня то, на что он приземлился, было удивительно теплым, оно двигалось и… стонало от боли?

– Семь проклятых адов!

– Простите,– пробормотал Лютик прежде, чем вскочить на ноги и стряхнуть пыль с одежды. – Ох, мне так жаль, я не хотел- понимаете, одна ведьма закинула меня сюда и-погодите, моя лютня вообще цела? Клянусь Мелителе, если она ее сломала, я- 

Он резко прервался посмотреть на двух людей перед ним. Человек, на которого он приземлился, тоже встал и оказался мужчиной с темными кудрями, загорелой кожей и глазами самого великолепного оттенка коричневого, какого когда-либо видел Лютик.

Рядом с ним стояла женщина в темно-зеленном платье с длинными золотыми локонами, спадающими с ее плеч.

– Боги, вы великолепны, – изумленно прошептал Лютик прежде, чем смог себя остановить.

Женщина улыбнулась:   
– Благодарю, мне часто это говорят.

– Что? О, нет, я имею в виду, да, вы тоже ничего, но вообще-то я говорил с ним.

– О?– человек, о котором идет речь, ухмыльнулся. – Я могу только сказать тоже самое о тебе. Ты всегда делаешь комплименты после того, как падаешь с небес? 

– Нет! Я не всегда- Я ужасно сожалею, что упал на вас.– Лютик дергал ремешок от чехла лютни. Этот человек не только выглядел как бог, но и голос у него был ангельский.– Я не хотел падать с небес. Я просто, судя по всему, расстроил ведьму настолько, что она скинула меня с горы.

– Ведьму? – подняв одну бровь, повторил привлекательный незнакомец. – Ты связался с настоящей ведьмой?

– Ну понимаете, она возлюбленная – или скорее бывшая возлюбленная – моего лучшего друга. Он ведьмак, Геральт из Ривии, несомненно вы слышали о нем. Мы впервые встретили ее, когда меня чуть не убил джин- это очень долгая история, но закончилось тем, что она разозлилась и теперь я здесь… А «здесь» это где?

Нахмурившись, он огляделся вокруг. Место, правда, выглядело милым,…но он не думал, что был когда-нибудь здесь прежде. Также не соответствовало описанию какой-либо части континента, которую он еще не посетил.

– Так, эмм…в общем, где я нахожусь?  
– Ты в Королевской Гаване, естественно.  
– Королевская…чего?

–…Королевская Гавань,– повторила женщина, смотря на него странным взглядом. – Ты же слышал о ней, правда? В смысле, это не только столица, но и самый большой город во всем Вестеросе.

– А, да. Конечно,– Лютик нервно рассмеялся, – так…что, черт возьми, такое Вестерос?   
Двое переглянулись, явно сбитые с толку.

– Ты ударился головой, когда упал?– спросила та – Вестерос. Континент, на котором мы сейчас находимся? Семь Королевств?

– Мидели, я знаю больше, чем семь королевств, еще я никогда не слышал об этом месте. Уверен, что никогда раньше не видел на какой-либо карте континент под названием Вестерос.– он почесал затылок, глядя в небо,– Йеннифер, в какую неприятность ты меня впутала…?

– Ты правда не знаешь, не так ли?– изумленно спросила женщина,– так ты тоже не знаешь кто я? 

– А должен? – он наклонил голову, посмотрев на нее, – ты вероятнее всего… дальняя родственница Калантэ или…что-то вроде этого?

– Нет,– явно обиженно ответила она,– кто это вообще такая?

– Ты стоишь перед Серсеей Ланнистер, – быстро объяснил мужчина, спасая Лютика от второй разъяренной женщины за один день, – королева-мать короля Семи Королевств Джоффери.

– О-оо,– Лютик быстро склонил свою голову. Он никогда не слышал про Ланнистеров, меньше всего слышал о короле с таким именем, но по опыту знал, что знать не любит, когда ее оскорбляют. – мои извинения, Ваше Величество. Только по вашей красоте я должен был догадаться, что вы должно быть голубых кровей.

Он снова посмотрел на великолепного незнакомца:  
– Могу ли я тоже узнать ваше имя? 

– Оберин Мартелл,– сказал мужчина,– Принц Дорна. – он с улыбкой подошел ближе к Лютику,– ты еще не сказал нам свое имя, маленький ангел.

– Лютик,– сказал он, смотря мужчине- Оберину в его темные, наполненные теплотой, глаза, – скромный бард, к вашим услугам.

– Лютик, – повторил Оберин и ох, его имя некогда так прекрасно не звучало,– это довольно необычно. Есть ли какое-то особое значение?

– Эт- это цветок, – Лютик запнулся, прочищая горло. Его обычное мастерство говорить исчезло, как только Оберин улыбнулся ему второй раз; для того, кто гордился своими навыками флирта, он терял дар речи в присутствии другого мужчины,– Я выбрал его для себя, потому что думал, людям будет легче запомнить его и узнавать меня.

– Интересный выбор, – отметил Оберин,– хотя, возможно, тебе нужно было выбрать название голубого цветка. Такого, который подошел бы к твоим глазам.

– Н- ну, я…,– Лютик почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки. Боги, он покраснел? 

– Хорошо,– Серсея прервала их, возвращая в реальность. Ее руки были скрещены, но на губах была небольшая ухмылка.– Я продолжу свой путь и оставлю вас сейчас. Вы двое, кажется, не хотите, чтобы вас беспокоили. – Она смахнула локон своих волос со лба, после развернулась и ушла. Прежде чем повернуться к Оберену, Лютик подождал пока она не уйдет.

– Чтож? Ты всегда флиртуешь с людьми после того, как они упали с небес?

Другой мужчина широко улыбнулся:  
– Только с теми, кто падает на меня. Так ты здесь, и правда, из-за ведьмы?

– Да, самой настоящей ведьмы. Судя по всему, это моя вина.– вздохнул он.

– Так ты никогда раньше не был в Вестеросе?

– Нет, я из Леттенхофа, ни о чем не говорит? 

– Боюсь, что нет,– Оберин нахмурился,– тогда ты абсолютно с другого континента. Я имею в виду, что на самом деле никто не знает всего, что находится к западу от Вестероса.

– Итак, подведя итог,– медленно проговорил Лютик,– я застрял в чужой стране на чужом континенте… и я не понятия имею, как вернуться обратно. Это просто прекрасно.  
Заметив его обезумевшее выражение лица, Оберин нежно положил руку ему на плечо.

– Эй,– произнес он мягким голосом, – мы придумаем, как вернуть тебя обратно, хорошо? Если есть путь сюда, есть и путь и назад.

Лютик удивленно на него посмотрел:  
– Ты собираешься помочь мне? После того как я грохнулся на тебя и испачкал твою одежду… вообще, она выглядит прекрасно, мне нравится цвет и эти узоры маленьких солнышек.

Дорнийский принц усмехнулся:  
– Не каждый день небеса выплевывают прекрасного барда. Я попытаюсь помочь. И если не выйдет, что ж, я могу, по крайней мере, сделать немного более приятным твое пребывание здесь.

Лютик снова почувствовал румянец на лице. Он все еще злится на Йеннифэр, и мысль застрять в незнакомом месте пугала его…но, по крайней мере, прекрасный незнакомец сделал немного лучше это приключение. После стольких дней, когда на горе никто не обращал на него внимания, это была приятная смена обстановки.

– Возможно,– сказал он,– ты мог бы показать мне окрестности, пока мы думаем, как вернуть меня домой? О, расскажи мне про это королевство, чтобы я смог написать песню! Про- про дивный мир Вестсероса… или как-то так.

Оберин усмехнулся:  
– У меня есть много историй для тебя, маленький ангел. Особенно о Красном Змее. Мы могли бы переместиться куда-нибудь более уединённое место, взять хорошего вина, и я расскажу тебе все, что ты захочешь узнать…с одним условием.

Лютик уже кивнул, готовый согласиться на все, чтобы не попросил от него великолепный принц:  
– И какое условие?

– Ты сказал, что ты бард. Я хочу, чтобы ты спел для меня. Позволь мне еще услышать этот прекрасный голос.

Лютик широко улыбнулся:  
– Всё, что пожелаете, мой принц~

Они прогуливались по городу, и Лютик был в полном восторге от его красоты. Он продолжал задавать много вопросов Оберину, и Дорнийский принц с улыбкой отвечал на каждый.

– Ты говорил мне, что никогда не слышал о ведьмаках? –поинтересовался он,– и даже ни о каких монстрах? Утопцы? Кикиморы? Стрыги?

– Ни об одном из них,– пожал плечами Оберин,– о, но я слышал о мантикорах и единорогах, живущих в далеких землях. А сотни лет назад драконы летали по Семи Королевств, когда правили Таргариены. Они все давно мертвы, конечно, последние жившие драконы трагически погибли.

– Я сомневаюсь в этом,– ответил Лютик,– совсем недавно я видел одну драконицу. Ну, мертвую драконицу, но она совсем недавно умерла, защищая свое яйцо. А это значит, что поблизости должен был быть, по крайней мере, еще дракон. Возможно, даже печально известный золотой, хотя Геральт утверждает, что это не более чем сказка.

– Единственные драконы, которые я видел, – медленно произнес Оберин,– были не более чем пыльными костями. И эти существа вымерли еще задолго до того, как я родился… их размер потрясающ. Но скажи мне…– он улыбнулся,– почему ты хочешь услышать мои истории, когда твои интереснее? Ты видел драконов, разных монстров… что я могу рассказать такого, что может сравниться с твоими приключениями?

– Не всякая хорошая история требует монстров,– объяснил Лютик,– иногда люди предпочитают истории о любви, о разбитом сердце, о предательстве. А иногда… нужно только добавить монстра, где его не было, чтобы сделать хорошую песню.

Он расплылся в улыбке:  
– Я могу сделать тебя оборотнем, в моих песнях. Красный змей превращается в настоящую змею, чтобы покарать своих врагов точным укусом, О, или возможно я сделаю королевскую семью кучкой настоящих львов – в конце концов, никто не может прийти сюда и доказать мне обратное. А если кто-нибудь скажет, что это звучит слишком непонятно, я скажу им что, они не смыслят в моих метафорах.

Оберин не смог скрыть усмешку:

– Ты всегда это делаешь? Меняешь историю по-своему?

– Когда это необходимо. Это зависит от того, какой эффект должна иметь история. Если хочу показать кого-то как храброго героя, я немного преувеличиваю его поступки. Если я хочу, чтобы люди смеялись и радовались, мелодия должна быть запоминающейся, а текст – простым. И если я хочу выразить свои чувства… ну, я просто пишу то, что кажется правильным. Тогда история не имеет значения, такие песни, обычно, не предназначены для публики. 

– Я бы хотел услышать одну из твоих песен,– мягко сказал Оберин,– хочу услышать твой голос.

– С превеликим удовольствием,– Лютик широко улыбнулся прежде, чем схватить лютню, – Что бы ты хотел услышать? Героическую повесть? Нежную балладу? Что-нибудь глупое, но смешное? 

– Я хочу послушать связанное с чувствами,– сказал Оберин,– одна из тех, что рассказывает о твоих чувствах.

– О, но…– улыбка барда дрогнула,– Я говорил, что такие песни не предназначены для публики…

– Я понимаю…но хочу услышать. Если ты не против, конечно.

– Нет, нет, я совсем не против. Просто…это довольно необычная просьба. Но с другой стороны, большинство людей даже не знают о существовании этих песен.  
Они разместились в маленьком уголке, окруженном деревьями. Лютик открыл свою записную книжку, пролистывая страницы. 

– Это самая свежая,– сказал он, наигрывая на лютне, чтобы проверить строй, – ну, может- может не самая лучшая. Я должен извиниться за раннее, она немного грустная.

Он сыграл несколько аккордов, прежде чем начать петь. Он начал писать эту песню за несколько дней до начала охоты на дракона, немного, чтобы занять свои мысли, пока Геральт гонялся за монстрами. Сначала он не был доволен песней, но в ту ночь, когда Геральт ушел в палатку Йеннифер, Лютик лежал без сна, записывая все свои чувства. Он не винил Геральта, никогда не мог винить его и не винил Йеннифэр. Это не их вина, что они были влюблены, а он всегда был лишним третьим колесом. Он никогда не терял Геральта из-за чародейки, потому что, по правде говоря, Геральт не был его. Из-за этого было не менее больно.

Он едва помнил, как пел, пока песня не подошла к концу, и его пальцы не остановились на лютне. Оберин, раскрыв рот, с округлившимися глазами смотрел на него.

– Это было…– медленно произнес он, – это было прекрасно. И трогательно. За всю жизнь я встречал множество бардов, поющих в разных дворах, и ни у одного из них никогда не было такого восхитительного голоса, как твой.

– Спасибо, – Лютик спросил, удивляясь, насколько робким звучал его голос, – это не самая лучшая из того, что у меня есть. Я могу сыграть какую-нибудь другую из моих песен, если ты хотел бы-

– Кто причинил тебе боль?

– Мне…что?

– Это песня о разбитом сердце, нет? Кто разбил твое сердце, маленький ангел?

– Никто не разбивал мое…это был друг,– он глубоко вздохнул и опустил голову,– честно говоря, он никогда не догадывался, что я влюблен в него, я никогда не говорил ему. Что не помешало ему просто…просто прогнать меня. Немного трудно говорить об этом.

– Все в порядке. Если не хочешь, ты не обязан рассказывать об этом,– Оберин взял Лютика за подбородок, заставив его посмотреть на него,– но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, Если он обращается с тобой так, то твой друг не достоин твоих чувств. Такой ангел, как ты ... никогда не должен выглядеть таким несчастным.

– Спасибо.– произнес тихо бард, прикусив свою губу. Оберин был довольно близко. Он понял это, когда снова восхищался красивыми чертами его лица. Когда их освещало солнце, в темных глазах проскальзывал золотой отблеск, который почти напоминал ему глаза Геральта, только этот был… мягче. Теплее.

– Прямо сейчас я очень сильно хочу тебя поцеловать,– пробормотал он прежде, чем смог себя остановить.

Оберин удивленно моргнул, после этого его лицо озарилось улыбкой:  
– Это очень прямолинейно.

Лютик почувствовал, как его щеки горят:  
– Ну, я подумал, что прямолинейность лучший способ, после двадцати одного года тоски по кому-то.

Оберин тихо рассмеялся глубоким мелодичным звуком, который проник прямо в сердце Лютика, после он наклонился, чтобы соединить их губы.

Все связные мысли тут же улетели из головы Лютика. Ничто больше не имело значения, ни Геральт и Йеннифэр, ни этот странный континент, теперь были только Оберин и он, и теплая искра их поцелуя, которую он почувствовал. Он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что Оберин тоже это чувствует, и позволил себе погрузиться в это ощущение.

Он не знал, как долго длился их поцелуй, только то, что он разочаровано фыркнул в ту же секунду, как он закончился. Принц Дорна улыбнулся ему, тут же даря ему легкий поцелуй в щеку.

– Знаешь…– медленно начал Лютик, тянясь к руке Оберина, чтобы соединить их пальцы,– Я не думаю, что теперь я очень сильно тороплюсь вернуться домой. Может быть… я смогу остаться еще ненадолго. Изучить этот прекрасный мир… и столь же прекрасных людей. Если ты не против.

– Лютик, маленький ангел, – наклоняя голову, ответил Оберин, – ты не должен спрашивать меня, хочу ли я, чтобы ты… настоящий вопрос в том, что отпущу ли я тебя снова, если ты останешься. 

–Что ж… скажем так,– самодовольно улыбнулся бард,– если еще раз так меня поцелуешь, я надеюсь, ты меня никогда не отпустишь.

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще, я никогда таким не занималась и это мой первый опыт, но я получила такое удовольствие, когда переводила эту историю: и хихикала, и умилялась. Надеюсь текст читабельный.
> 
> (не ругайте меня, пожалуйста)


End file.
